Many exercise devices, including striding devices, provide a fixed exercise motion. That is, the typical striding exercise device is a fixed path exercise device that constrains all users to a particular stride length and height selected by the manufacturer. Many such striding devices operate by providing a fixed distance for the forward and rearward movement of the foot engagement members created by fixedly attaching the foot engagement members in the forward and rearward ends to rotating crank arms or other similar components.